A Shot To The Heart
by Smackalicious
Summary: How will Ziva handle the potential loss of someone she loves more than anything, and how will the team react? Established McGiva. Additional author's notes inside.


**Title: A Shot To The Heart  
Pairing: McGee/Ziva established relationship  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Het  
Cat: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family  
Spoilers: Technically, a certain photo**** from Recoil. This is not what happened in the episode, thank goodness.  
Author's Note: Written for the Give Me Giva . . . Maybe challenge. The challenge was based around above picture, with the goal to explain what was going on. This is one of my versions. I totally never intended for it to be this long, and it kinda changed tone partway through, but I hope it all works. And I hope Ziva doesn't come off as terribly OOC. She's a little . . . sensitive in this. You'll find out why.**

* * *

The gunshot echoed in her ears for what seemed like years.

"No."

A single word, laced with agony, disbelief, pure gut-wrenching pain. And then she was gone, running across the parking lot, gasping in hyperventilating breaths, stumbling in the goddamn high heels she was wearing . . .

She reached the body, falling to her knees as if worshipping before an idol. Her hand reached out, touching the victim's face, and then . . . She snapped into gear.

He wasn't dead. She had to save him.

Her mouth pressed to his. Her palms splayed on the wound, which was staining his powder blue shirt an awful shade of burgundy.

She gave a small mewl as the blood seeped from between her fingers and, with just the slightest hesitation, disregarded basic medical procedure of not moving the victim, sliding her hands beneath his unconscious body, hefting him upwards and pressing her own chest to his, trying not to sob into his shoulder.

There was nothing she could do now but worry. She wasn't a doctor. The closest she came was tending to her own injuries in the line of battle, and even then, she tried to wait for a doctor to have a look. And now . . . he needed medical attention. Attention she couldn't give.

She wasn't about to watch her husband die.

They had just wed the previous week in a quick, secret ceremony. She wasn't about to lose him so soon. They hadn't even had a honeymoon yet. And now, it didn't look like they would.

"Ziva!"

The call caused her to raise her head, but she didn't let her husband go. She couldn't.

"Ziva, where are you?"

A second voice. She didn't want to hear either of them. It just made the situation all too real. No, she only wanted to hear _his _voice, the gentle voice of the man she loved, her husband.

Footsteps on the pavement, running up behind her. She didn't look to see who it was.

"Ziva, you okay? We've been . . . Jesus Christ . . . Come on, we need to get Ducky in here to look at him . . ."

She shook her head vehemently. "I am not leaving him."

"You have to, hon. It won't be for long . . ."

"Do _not _call me that, Tony." She looked back into her husband's unconscious face.

Tony turned to the other man with whom he'd walked in, hoping for some way to get Ziva up so the medics could check over her husband.

"Ziva. Come here." She made no move to leave her husband's side. "That's an order." This time, she looked at him, then back at her husband, hesitating. "He'll be okay, Ziva."

She gave him a worried look. "Ducky?"

The man nodded. "I'll make sure he's there. Now come here."

She loosened her grip, allowing her husband to fall slack, and she gently lowered him. As she removed her arms from under him, the medics rushed in. She stood slowly, blankly watching the scene unfold in front of her before someone touched her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"Hey."

She turned, looking into Gibbs' eyes. Her fingers tightened around his wrist, triggering him to place a comforting palm to her cheek.

"You hit?" He motioned to her shirt, now marred by a wine-colored patch.

She shook her head. "No . . . It is . . ." She lost her words, becoming choked up at the thought of the man she loved bleeding to death on the cold cement.

Gibbs lowered his hand from her face to her shoulder. "It's okay, Ziva. You don't have to say it." He looked over to the medics, who were moving Ziva's husband onto a stretcher. "He'll make it."

"He has to," Tony added. "I still need to call him Mr. David."

Gibbs shot him a withering glare, which shut him up. Ziva didn't respond, just continued to look sullen.

"Look, Ziva," Tony started again, "he'll be okay. And I know you're hurting. We all are." He looked over to the medics, now loading the gurney into the back of an ambulance. "It's McGee."

At the mention of his name, a few tears pricked in Ziva's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She turned her gaze to follow Tony's and Gibbs'. "He's _my _McGee."

Gibbs replaced his hand on her shoulder. "He's all of ours. But you're right. You should be with him. Go on."

She sniffled and turned her head towards Gibbs briefly before turning back to the ambulance and jogging towards it.

Gibbs and Tony watched as Ziva reached the medics and explained the situation, flashing her ring at them. There was nodding and then she climbed into the back of the ambulance, picking up McGee's hand and clutching it in hers.

Tony turned to Gibbs as one of the medics shut the door behind Ziva and then ran around to the front, climbing in and zooming off, lights flashing and siren blaring. "She gonna be alright, Boss?"

Gibbs didn't answer right away, choosing instead to turn his gaze to the bloodstained ground. He then turned to walk back to their car, calling over his shoulder, "If he is, DiNozzo."

Tony frowned. "Come on, Probie," he whispered to himself. "You were lucky enough to marry Ziva. Don't screw it up so soon." He gave the ambulance one last look, where Ziva was busy giving her own pep talk of sorts.

"I know I have not said it nearly enough, but I do love you, Tim," she told him, caressing his hand. "I would not have married you if I did not. And, you know, we have not even had a honeymoon yet, so you have to wake up. I have plans for us." She leaned in closer, as if telling a secret. "You cannot tell Tony, but I know I want to have babies with you." She brought her other hand up to sandwich his. "You have to allow me the chance."

"Mrs. McGee?"

Ziva closed her eyes against the reminder, stray tears escaping down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and responded. "Yes?"

"We're taking him into the ER now," one of the medics said. "Would you like someone to stay with you?"

She looked up at him. "I will, uh, call someone."

The medic nodded once and turned his attention to his colleagues. They broke into gear and removed McGee from the ambulance, wheeling him into the hospital.

Ziva just sat in the ambulance for a moment, before stepping down from the back, cell phone in hand. She pressed a button and held the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Gibbs."

She started. "Yes, um, it is Ziva."

On the other side of the phone, Gibbs shot Tony a worried look. "What is it, Ziva?"

She shook her head, like he could see the action over the line. "I don't . . . I need someone to wait with me."

Gibbs nodded. "Tony and I'll be right over. Which hospital?" He reached to turn on the ignition.

"No, Gibbs, I don't . . ." Ziva stumbled, then finished softly. "Not Tony. Just you."

Gibbs nodded again. "Right. Someone needs to go back to NCIS, tell Abby."

Ziva sniffled. "We are at Bethesda."

"Hang on, Ziva." He hung up, now turning on the ignition, avoiding Tony's hurt look.

"Ouch."

Gibbs sighed. "You gonna go back to NCIS voluntarily or I do I have to make it an order?"

"No, no. I want to be there for Abby when she finds out." His tone still held a tinge of anger.

"This isn't about you, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, his tone cold. "She's scared. You should respect that."

Tony became subdued. "Sorry, Boss."

Gibbs gave him a curt nod. "Break it to her gently. She's going to be upset enough as it is. You don't need to make it worse by being insensitive."

"Would I ever do such a thing?" Tony responded, his words light but his tone still heavy.

Gibbs didn't respond to the rhetorical question, just said, "I'll drop you off at NCIS before I go to Ziva."

Tony began to buckle his seat belt, but then paused, announcing, "I think we forgot something, Boss."

Gibbs gave him a dirty look. "What, DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded towards where they originally found McGee and Ziva. "McGee was shot. This is a crime scene, Boss."

Gibbs closed his eyes in frustration. "Damn." When he opened them again, Tony was giving him an expectant look. "Well, I can't just leave Ziva hanging."

Tony nodded. "I know, Boss." He paused, considering his next words. "We shouldn't have let Ziva leave."

If looks could kill, Tony would have been a dead man. Despite the fatal glare Gibbs was giving, however, he nodded his agreement. "You're right. We got careless."

"So what do we do, Boss?"

Gibbs nodded at the passenger door. "Get out. I'll go check on Ziva and call Jen. She'll send someone out."

Tony pushed the door open and climbed out, muttering, "Great. I'll probably get shot and end up dying before another agent even gets here."

Gibbs leaned towards the open door. "You say something, DiNozzo?"

Tony poked his head back inside the car. "Uh, just that it might be nice to have a second agent here before you leave."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "What, ya want me to sit here and hold your hand while we wait, too?"

"So you weren't gonna leave?"

Gibbs stared straight ahead, muttering, "Come here, DiNozzo." Tony reluctantly moved his head further inside the car, where Gibbs reached over and slapped the back of it. "Of course not, ya idiot!"

Tony reached up and rubbed the spot Gibbs had hit. "Thanks, Boss. I needed that."

Gibbs smirked, shooing him back out. "Now get out. I have phone calls to make."

Tony left for good this time, slamming the door shut behind him, while Gibbs took out his phone, sending for more agents before calling Ziva.

She was pacing the waiting room furiously when the phone rang, her normal demeanor having returned. She answered tersely. "Ziva."

"I see you're feeling better."

She snorted. "I do not know about that. These . . . doctors!" She let out a frustrated squeal. "They will not tell me anything! And if they will not tell a man's _wife _anything, who _will_ they tell?"

Gibbs let out a sigh. "Maybe there's nothing to tell." He knew her frustration, but he was relieved to hear something that sounded more like the Ziva they were used to.

She huffed. "Well, then they should at least come out to tell me _that_." There was a lull in the conversation, then she asked, "What is holding you up?"

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair. "I'm waiting for another agent to show up to stay with Tony."

She started to snort, saying, "Afraid to be alone?" but then trailed off, realizing what Gibbs and Tony had just realized. "Oh. It is a crime scene now, yes?"

"Yeah," he responded softly. "As soon as the other agent gets here, I'm heading over. You shouldn't be alone."

"Thank you," Ziva said.

Gibbs smiled, hanging up on her. Tony's head suddenly popped back inside the car. "How's she doing?"

Gibbs turned a glaring eye at him. "You always listen in on my phone calls, DiNozzo?"

Tony gave him a shocked look. "Boss! I'm hurt! I'm . . ."

"She's pissed off," Gibbs interrupted him.

Tony pulled a face. "Glad I'm not there."

"She's not mad at _you_," Gibbs said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, yeah, I know that, but it probably wouldn't take her much to _become _mad at me."

Gibbs smirked. As always, Tony had a point. He opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could, the other agent drove into the parking lot. He nodded the agent's arrival to Tony, announcing, "Your help is here. Get to work."

Tony quickly pulled his head from the car as Gibbs revved the engine, signaling he was about to leave, Tony's head still in the car and all.

He needed to get to Ziva, before she beheaded someone in her anger. She needed someone, and the person she needed most was currently lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound to the chest. The least he could do was give her a shoulder to lean on until she got that comfort back.

Gibbs arrived at the hospital after a frenetic drive, even more manic than usual. He paused for a moment after he parked the car, knowing he needed to go inside, but not wanting to see Ziva in distress again. But he knew if she couldn't have McGee there, he needed to step up and be there for her.

He got out of the car and walked towards the hospital, steeling away his emotions like he always did, mentally preparing himself for seeing Ziva again.

He wasn't ready for what he saw.

As soon as he walked in the door, he saw Ziva. She was sitting on the far end of the waiting room, just staring down at the floor. Gibbs gulped. He knew how much pain she was in, but he hadn't expected to see her so . . . lost.

He paused, considering what he would say to her, when she looked up, noticing his presence.

"Gibbs," she said softly.

He walked over and sat down next to her. "Any news yet?"

She shook her head. "No. But I am sure . . ." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "He will be fine." She chuckled a little. "I threatened him, so I am sure he listened."

Gibbs gave her a wan smile. "Well, I hope it works." Ziva stayed silent for a moment and Gibbs looked over to find tears flowing down her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. He'll be okay."

Ziva turned to him. "How can you say that? You, of all people. You _know _that is not how the world works."

He took her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. "Ziva. Do you love him? Do you want him to stay alive?" She nodded fiercely, sniffling. He released her face, petting her hair and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Okay. Then he'll be fine."

They were silent for a moment, then Ziva spoke again. "I want to have his children, you know."

Gibbs smiled. "I know, Ziva." She looked up at him, surprised. "I can see it in your eyes."

She smiled, relaxing back into his embrace. Before she got too comfortable, however, a doctor appeared from behind a pair of swinging doors, calling out, "I'm looking for a Mrs. Timothy McGee?"

Ziva bolted from her seat. "That is I. How is he? Can I see him?"

Gibbs stood, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let the man speak, Ziva."

The doctor smiled at them. "Your husband will be fine, Mrs. McGee. The bullet punctured his right lung. The quick response by the EMTs helped save his life."

Ziva grinned. "Can I see him?" she repeated.

The doctor continued to smile. "I think that could be arranged. I need to go check with the nurse and I'll be right back."

He exited back behind the doors, and Ziva spun to face Gibbs, still grinning. "He's going to be okay!" she exclaimed.

Gibbs returned her smile. "Yeah. He is."

The doctor reappeared. "Well, Mrs. McGee, you're in luck. Your husband," Ziva looked at him expectantly, "is awake." He smiled broadly. "I can take you to see him now."

Ziva paused, considering. "Could I have one moment?"

The doctor nodded. "Sure." He disappeared again.

Ziva turned to Gibbs again. "I just wanted to say . . ."

Gibbs smiled. "You're welcome, Ziva."

She frowned. "I was actually going to say, do not tell Tony about the baby thing." With that, she rushed back to go find the doctor, to go see her husband.

Gibbs shook his head to himself. "Nope, I'll let _you _take care of that, Ziva." He turned and exited the hospital, knowing that things were looking better for them all.

Behind the swinging doors, Ziva had met up with McGee's doctor again, and he led her to his room.

She was almost trembling, she was so relieved and happy, but she controlled her emotions as the doctor pushed open the door, whispering, "I'll give you two some space," and walking back towards the nurse's station, leaving Ziva alone with McGee.

McGee opened his eyes slowly, moving his head slightly and letting his gaze focus on Ziva. He smiled. "Ziva, 'sthat you?"

She beamed, rushing over to his bedside, then suddenly becoming bashful, tenderly picking up his hand. "Yes, Tim. I'm here."

He continued to smile, squeezing her hand. "I'm glad."

She sat in the chair by the bed, still holding his hand. Yet, despite her excitement at seeing him and being able to talk with him, Ziva couldn't think of a single thing to say.

McGee seemed to be reading her mind, because he chuckled softly. "Did I render you speechless?"

She managed a soft chuckle, but when McGee looked at her, he saw tears streaming down her face. He frowned, reaching over to brush them away. "Hey, don't cry. I'm gonna be okay." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I have to be so you can have my babies."

Ziva closed her eyes, bringing a hand up to cover her face. "I did not think you heard that."

He smiled, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "I hear everything you say, Ziva. You're my wife."

Ziva chuckled. "That was cheesy, even for you."

"Hey!" McGee said, faking hurt, then smiled.

"So," Ziva said, all business again, "how long will you be in here?"

McGee shrugged. "Who knows. I got _shot_, remember?"

"You seem to be doing well enough at the moment," Ziva argued. She let out a sigh, then ordered, "I demand you to hurry up. Gibbs will only let you have so much time off work, and I _need _a honeymoon."

He grinned. "I'll tell my body to hurry up and heal, then. Wouldn't want to miss out on baby-making."

Ziva smirked, leaning in towards him. "Mmm, no, me neither." She pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

As they were kissing, a voice sounded behind them. "I'm sorry for interrupting . . ." They paused mid-kiss and turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway, blushing. "I need to change his IV."

Ziva nodded. "Of course." She turned back to McGee. "I will see you shortly." She gave him another quick peck, whispering, "I love you," before standing upright again.

"I love you, too, Ziva," McGee responded, letting go of her hand and watching her walk out of the room.

The nurse walked over to his bed. "I'll bet you were glad to see her again," she said, replacing the IV tubes.

He smiled, still looking at the door. "You have no idea."

Out in the hallway, Ziva broke into a grin and relaxed against the wall. It wasn't over yet, but at least she knew she was going to have more time with McGee.

She whispered to herself. "And I will not waste a moment."

**THE END!**

_I love reviews, so feel free to leave me one!_


End file.
